


Just Five More Minutes

by cycleofabsurdcircles



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Colosseum of Fools, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hot Spring, Humor, Mild Language, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycleofabsurdcircles/pseuds/cycleofabsurdcircles
Summary: A Sturdy Fool takes an extended break from fighting to relax in a hot spring.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Just Five More Minutes

A Sturdy Fool sat in the hot spring humming to himself. He was happier than he had ever been his whole life. 

The beautiful setting definitely helped. The opaque waters gave off a soft light that reflected off luminescent minerals in the ceiling, illuminating the whole cave in a cool glow. A curtain of hanging moss gave a bit of natural splendor to the scene, and a series of taught chains for opening the arena gates spoke to the ingenuity of bug kind. The noisy colosseum was only a quiet rumble here, perfectly lulling. 

All in all, it was tremendously relaxing. Sturdy Fool didn’t even take his armor off anymore when he got in. He would just cup his hands, pick up some of the water, and pour it straight through his visor. Heavenly.

A Shielded Fool popped their helmeted head in through the entrance to the cave. “Hey, you in there! That little challenger is back again. Little Fool says to get ready to run the trial.”

“Just five more minutes,” said the Sturdy Fool.

The Shielded Fool hesitated, looking into the water longingly. “Alright, but you’d better get moving after that,” he said, and disappeared back into the warrior’s pit.

Sturdy Fool briefly considered getting out. He’d fought in the trials relentlessly when he first arrived and had done fairly well. He even once met the eyes of the Fool King (at least, he thought he did; it was hard to tell since the King had no eyes anymore), but sitting around in the warrior’s pit waiting for a chance at glory was getting a little old. He enjoyed sitting in this hot spring much more.

Besides, the latest trials had been absolute nightmares. Whoever that tiny knight was, it was clear that it wasn’t their first time swinging a nail around. 

From beyond the cave entrance came the clinking and scraping and buzzing of the various combatants climbing up the narrow shaft to the arena. Sturdy Fool cupped some more water and poured it through his visor. _I wonder what would happen if I drank some of this_ , he thought, patting his prodigious belly. _I bet I’d start to glow myself!_

The dark purple helmet from earlier popped back in. “Hey, bug-brain! Get out of that damn hot spring! The trial is about to start!”

“Just five more minutes,” said the Sturdy Fool.

“You don’t have five minutes! If you don’t get out of there right now Little Fool is gonna have your head!” 

“Be out in a second,” said the Sturdy Fool.

Shielded Fool gnashed his teeth and stamped his feet. “Fine, whatever! Enjoy getting beheaded!” He too climbed up the shaft.

The chains around the room vibrated and began to move as the colosseum gate opened far above. They clanked and groaned, killing the ambiance for a few moments, before stopping again. The clinks of metal on metal mixed in with the hum of the crowd.

Sturdy Fool made a few little waves in the water and watched them lap against the rocks. _Like those foolish bugs throwing themselves at their foe_ , he thought importantly. He made a few more waves just to drive the point home: they also hit the rocks. He nodded sagely and sunk a little deeper in the water.

The muffled din from the arena was increasing in intensity. _It must really be an intense battle_ , the Sturdy Fool thought. His eyes drooped a little. Maybe a little nap was in order?

Finally, the noise peaked into a roaring applause: the little one must have completed the trial. The cave ceiling lightly shook from the crowd stamping their feet, and the hanging weeds swayed gently like they were being pushed by a soft breeze. The effect was mesmerizing.

Shielded Fool limped through the door into the cave. He looked like he’d been through the ringer: his sword and shield were nowhere to be found and his purple helmet had a crack straight down the middle. He was covered in cuts and bruises and smelled like he’d rolled in dung. 

He dipped a toe to test the water and then slipped slowly in with a sigh of relief.

“How’d it go?” Sturdy Fool asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Shielded Fool replied. He leaned his head back against the warm stones and closed his eyes. “That little bastard is relentless.”

The two of them sat in the water in silence after that, feeling their souls refill.


End file.
